


First Date

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [21]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend Lim Changkyun |I.M, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: You and Changkyun go on your first date.





	First Date

Here you are, sitting on your couch, waiting to be picked up by Changkyun. He finally got the guts to ask you out on a date and today was the big day. 

You might not show it, but your nerves kept getting to you. Would he like how you did your hair? What about what you’re wearing? Or your makeup?

All those thoughts were running through your head, but quickly disappeared once you heard a knock on your front door. You stood up quickly and looked into the mirror one last time. With a satisfied look, you slowly made your way to the front door. When you opened it, there was a clearly nervous and anxious Changkyun standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. 

With a red face, he extended his arms and gave you the flowers. “H-hi, Y/N.“ 

“Hi Changkyun.” You smiled at him. 

He chuckled shyly. “Are you ready?” He questioned.

“I am! Where are we going?” You asked, stepping outside as he led you to his car. 

He opened your door for you, and closed it before jogging to the drivers side. “I guess you’ll have to find out when we get there.“ 

You laughed and the both of you continued with small talk. Although you have known each other for a while, he still gets nervous and shy around you. But in all honesty, you think it makes him even cuter. 

The car ride was not too long, nor too short. He pulled up to the fair, right outside of town. After climbing out of the car himself, Changkyun hurried to your side, making sure he could let you out politely. He was still trying to impress you while trying to fight his nervousness. 

“You know, you don’t have to be so nervous around me.” You told him. 

“I’m n-not nervous. Me? No.” He tried playing it off. 

You smiled at him. “You also don’t have to lie to me." 

A blush appeared on his face as he held out his hand to help you out. "Anyways,” he started. “Let’s go in?” You nodded and we walked into the fair. 

As you entered together, you both went straight for the same ride. You and Changkyun chuckled, “We have good taste.” He joked, shyly. 

“We do.” You smiled back at him. “Let’s ride?” He nodded as you made your way to the short line. Knowing he was too shy and wasn’t going to make the first move, you reached out to grab him hand softly. You felt him tense up, which slightly discouraged you. You pulled your hand away, embarrassed, but that quickly went away when you felt him intertwine his fingers in yours. As you turned to face him, you saw a light blush on his cheeks.

You smiled, but didn’t say anything to further his embarrassment. You both silently waited in line and soon it was your turn. 

“Ladies first.” He smiled at me as he stood back, giving me enough room to step into the cart. He sat down next to you and the ride started. It ended fairly quickly, but that didn’t matter because you guys were having so much fun. 

Throughout the whole date, you guys ran around, riding all the rides. Soon, the day was approaching its end. You both made your way towards the exit of the fair, still hand in hand.

Changkyun opened the passenger side for you and you got in, waiting for him to get in the drivers seat. Once he was in, he began driving you home. In almost no time, he was pulling into your driveway. 

“D-do you want me to walk you to your door?” He asked me, stuttering. You smiled and nodded. He quickly made his way to your door, opening it for me. You both slowly made your way to your apartment.

“I had an amazing time today, Changkyun.” You told him as you reached your place. A light blush appeared on his face. “Thank you.” You squeezed his hand.

“Well m-maybe we could do it- again?” He spoke nervously, waiting for your reply. 

You chuckled and instead of answering with your words, you leaned in and planted a short kiss on his cheek. 

He looked up, a little shocked that you did that, but nodded with a smile. “Sounds awesome. I-I’ll call you tomorrow.” He told you. 

“I’ll be waiting.” You joked. He laughed and after a few more words were exchanged, he was on his way. 

You were definitely looking forward to that second date with Changkyun


End file.
